Um doce perfume de rosas BR
by Kurama-chan BR
Summary: Kurama e Hiei ( yaoi )


Um doce perfume de rosas  
  
No começo da tarde, Yusuke havia feito uma visita na casa de Kurama e sua família. Após muitas conversas ele havia ido embora. Kurama mal esperava voltar ao seu quarto para poder encontrar seu amado nele. - Koorime... Sentia um aperto no peito cada vez que se aproximava de seu quarto. Hiei agora podia ficar com ele todos os dias, já que ele conseguira se dispensar de seus deveres no Makai por um bom período. Kurama sentia que estava ficando mal-acostumado, para ele ficar um dia longe do Hiei já era tempo demais. Abriu o quarto e o trancou por dentro, apesar de que ninguém iria o chamar agora. Caminhava lentamente até sua cama, até q viu nela Hiei sentado.  
- Que visita mais demorada, já estava um pouco cansado de ficar escondido... - disse Hiei com um olhar emburrado.  
- Você não precisava ficar escondido.. era o Yusuke..  
- Mas... ele já sabe sobre nó...  
Sua fala foi interrompida por um longo beijo apaixonado de Kurama. Sentia-se sendo inclinado por ele cada vez mais até que vagarosamente acabara deitado na cama. Com os lábios ainda muito próximos de Hiei, respondera:  
- Sim..ele sabe.. Kuwabara-kun o contou...  
- Humf, ele não sabe mesmo guardar um segredo.. ele nem precisava ficar sabendo.. - disse Hiei com um sorriso irônico, já que aquela conversa não o interessava mais.  
Os lençóis arrumados e impecáveis da cama começaram a se desarrumar. Assim como os beijos trocados entre os dois ficavam cada vez mais quentes.  
- Aah.. que saudades de você, meu koorime..  
- Você também me faz muita falta, kitsune... a sua voz.. o seu calor.. o seu perfume.. tão especial.. de rosas...  
- Hiei, eu... aaah...  
A língua de Hiei percorria seu pescoço, chegando até suas orelhas, que recebiam leves mordidas carinhosas. O botão de sua camisa começava a ser solto pelas mãos de Hiei, sem pressa nenhuma, até que seu dorso nu aparecera completamente.  
Hiei dava leves beijos em seu dorso, percebeu que Kurama contraía o rosto com aquilo, e começou a contornar sua parte superior com a sua língua quente e molhada. Faltava muito pouco para deixar Kurama completamente excitado, e era isso que ele pretendia.  
Kurama tocava os macios cabelos de Hiei, que pareciam espetados por causa de sua aparência, e descia até a sua camisa, tirando-a com a ajuda de Hiei. Suas mãos delicadas e macias percorriam pelas costas de Hiei, chegando até sua cintura, o que era um carinho bastante erótico de sua raposa..  
- Eu quero você, Kurama... - suspirava Hiei, beijando os lábios de Kurama, podendo experimentar o doce sabor de sua boca e sua língua..  
Hiei agora queria tocar partes mais íntimas, suas mãos desciam em direção ao membro de Kurama, cuja aquela hora já estava muito estimulado pelo seus carinhos. Kurama segurou um gemido baixinho ao ser tocado por Hiei naquele lugar tão íntimo..  
Como uma espécie de reação, Kurama virou sutilmente, deixando Hiei debaixo dele, fazendo suas pernas ficarem sobre as pernas fechadas de Hiei. Segurou as mãos de Hiei e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Eu também te quero... Hiei.. agora.. dentro de mim...  
Kurama soltara as mãos do Hiei e deixou-se levar por aquele abraço forte que Hiei o dera em seguida. Sentia suas calças sendo abaixadas por Hiei, estando totalmente nu.  
" Seu perfume de rosas...."  
Kurama não conseguia mais conter os gemidos quando Hiei começou a percorrer todo o seu corpo com seus lábios macios e úmidos.  
Ambos estavam enlouquecidos de paixão e de desejo.. precisavam um do outro... "agora..."  
Kurama despia a calça de Hiei, sentindo seu membro ereto roçar em suas pernas. Hiei encaixara as pernas de Kurama em suas coxas, penetrando lentamente dentro de Kurama, para não feri-lo.  
Com a entrada, Kurama deixara soltar um gemido que fora abafado pelo corpo quente de Hiei. Suas estocadas estavam ficando cada vez mais profundas e rápidas.  
- Kurama...  
Hiei não conseguia raciocinar com aquela onda de prazer envolvendo-o cada vez mais. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um pouco de preocupação com Kurama.  
- Não se preocupe comigo, meu koorime... O doce e envolvente sussurro de Kurama fez com que Hiei perdesse o pouco controle que estava tendo, entrando completamente dentro de Kurama. Tanto ele como Kurama atingiram ao seu auge, preenchendo Kurama com seu sêmen.  
Hiei sentira o líquido quente de Kurama molhar seu abdômen, ao mesmo tempo que podia sentir seu coração batendo violentamente rápido acompanhando o ritmo da sua respiração ofegante.  
Olhara para Kurama, e vira um rosto corado com um lindo sorriso fitando seus olhos avermelhados. Hiei o respondera com um sorriso sereno e sincero.  
Hiei estendera os braços, oferecendo a Kurama aconchego, e ele aceitou, aconchegando seu rosto sobre o dorso de Hiei. Após a respiração dos dois se acalmarem e um leve cochilo, Hiei acordou e viu Kurama com os olhos fechados.  
Kurama não estava dormindo, ele conhecia muito bem sua raposa.  
- Kitsune...  
- Hum? - disse Kurama abrindo os olhos, encarando-o sorridente, mas com um olhar preguiçoso.  
- Você está bem? Er... eu não te machuquei?  
- Não, koorime. Você nunca me machuca quando fazemos amor.  
O rosto de Hiei havia corado um pouco, mas nada do que um selinho do Kurama para faze-lo perder a vergonha. Em seguida falando:  
- Eu já disse para não se preocupar comigo...  
Uma chuva começava a cair bem lentamente, e um vento frescoprovocava uma gostosa sensação de frio sobre os dois corpos suados.  
- Huum, parece que vai esfriar, vou pegar uma coberta que caiu.  
Kurama havia sentado na cama para procurar que lado a coberta havia caído. Hiei sentara-se também e observava como o corpo nu de Kurama era lindo, apesar que estava numa posição um pouco desajeitada.  
Hiei não sentia tanto frio como Kurama, mas adorava quando sua raposa pegava um cobertor e juntos dormiam nus.  
Um vento frio o fez sentir a umidade de seu abdômen, que fora deixado por Kurama. Passou as pontas dos dedos em sua barriga e em seguida o provou. Kurama havia o deixado envergonhado uma vez, agora era a vez dele.  
- É incrível até onde você possui o seu perfume de rosas...  
Kurama virara e percebera que Hiei estava falando do seu...!!! Não, não era possível, Hiei estava doido! Hiei conseguira o que queria, pois Kurama o olhara extremamente corado.  
- Hiei!! Vo-você está exagerando!  
Hiei percebera como Kurama tinha ficado sem-graça com o que ele acabara de dizer, apesar de ser... verdade...  
- Não estou não, Kurama..  
- Mas, mas.. itoshiiii!!! Eu..eu.. nem sou capaz de sentir meu próprio perfume...  
- Mas eu sinto, kitsune...  
Kurama não sabia porque estava mais arrepiado, se era por causa do que o Hiei disse ou se era por causa do vento que ficara mais forte.  
- E.. se eu disser que você tem um perfume fresco como uma floresta após a chuva? - indagou Kurama  
Hiei, que estava sentado à frente de Kurama, rapidamente coloca suas pernas sobre as de Kurama, sentando em seu colo. Fita Kurama com carinho, observando seus olhos.  
- Eu iria acreditar.. poi foi você que me disse...  
Kurama tremeu com as palavras de Hiei, seus olhos verdes o observavam surpreendidos , que o dera uma resposta com tanta confiança.  
- Você tem razão, Hiei - sua expressão mudara para um sorriso - você é a pessoa que mais me conhece bem, eu com certeza devo ter esse perfume de rosas... o problema é que as pessoas não conseguem sentir seu próprio cheiro, né?  
Kurama abraçou Hiei, colocando sua cabeça sobre o seu ombro, resmungando baixinho: " Queria poder sentir.. esse perfume que é tão especial para você"  
- Hiei.. o seu perfume.. é o meu.. não sei.. aposto que o seu perfume 'muitas vezes melhor que o meu!  
- Isso não poderemos saber, kitsune... Hiei beijou Kurama, fazendo-o sentir que isso não era tão necessário quanto ele imaginava. Kurama pegara a coberta, para poder ter com Hiei um ótimo descanso naquela tarde fria...  
  
Obs:  
  
Esse é o primeiro fic lemon q tenho coragem de enviar XD  
Q vergonha #^_^# 


End file.
